This application requests funding in partial support of a FASEB Summer Research Conference (SRC) entitled Biology and Pathobiology of Kruppel-Like Factors (KLFs). The 5-day conference is the first international meeting on this topic that will be held in the U. S. Kruppel-like factors are a family of zinc finger-containing transcription factors that represents a rapidly advancing field. Since the identification of the first member of this family, Erythroid Kr|ppel-Like Factor (EKLF or KLF1), some 16 years ago, an additional 21 members have been identified. Studies have indicated that KLFs exert important functions in diverse physiological processes involving the cardiovascular, digestive, respiratory, hematological and immune systems and in pathological states such as cancer, obesity, diabetes, and inflammatory conditions, among others. Recent studies have also implicated KLFs in the reprogramming of somatic cells to inducible pluripotent stem (iPS) cells and in maintaining the pluripotency of embryonic stem cells. The proposed symposium is designed to bring together a group of international leaders in the field of KLF research with the goal of stimulating discussion and fostering collaboration. The potential for therapeutic development in cardiovascular, cancer, diabetes, and inflammatory diseases based on KLF biology is a distinct possibility that may result from the meeting. The SPECIFIC OBJECTIVES of the meeting are: a. To provide a scientific program at the forefront of KLF research that is organized around the themes of physiological functions and organ-based pathophysiology of diseases. b. To provide a venue for meaningful interchanges among investigators in the KLF field with which to foster interactions and potential collaborations in both basic and clinical sciences. c. To provide a scientific platform with which to encourage active participation of young investigators and trainees. d. To provide an educational forum to participants. At the end of conference, we will generate a summary of the conference talks and envision that the conference will stimulate robust discussion and exciting new ideas with which to advance the field. We also anticipate to continue the conference platform and establish a biannual conference schedule on similar topics.